Obito's adventure
by phedchan
Summary: Before Naruto there was another guy ,who spent his spare time: practicing justsu, fighting his rival and loving his team mate. This guy was Obito Uchiha.


**Attention: I'm going to follow manga story, but there will be possible changes about happenings and the introduction of new technies . Sorry for my English, I'm not English speaking**

**Plot** :Before Naruto there was another guy ,who spent his spare time: practicing justsu, fighting his rival and loving his team mate. This guy was Obito Uchiha.

**_Cap.1 A new day ,a new_** beginning

_"I was so excited , I passed genin exams so from now on I will be a former ninja ! Everyone going to see the New Hokage Uchiha! Hello bitcheeeeeeeeeeesssssssss!"_

-Obito!.-

-Yes ,mom !

-Take your dirty clothes and get them wash! Your uncle is arriving he wants to congratulate with you!-

- Nope I do not do this!

-What are you _**TRYING TO SAY**_?-

-Mommy I'm a ninja ,I'm supposed from now on to protect people, saving princess, being a shinobi ,this littles things are duties for woman like you.

-I am not understand …WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TOSAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY?!- the woman was armed with a kunai, which she put, on the neck of this son. Obito was worried; it was in these moments that he 'd understood why his father had moved home ten years ago. Obito never had memory of him.

-I'll do it later now I must go to academy ! Today we are divided in group of three so then we can go to missions and have a sensei … YEAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH - while saying this he got up his arm pointing the sky, it was a gesture which he did every morning before leaving home and then he closed the door behind him .

_"Damn mom, I do not want to wash my clothes, I'M A NINJA, perhaps I have to go to work this evening like every evening at BQ's restaurant , I'm one of the chef. I mean I do this 'cause I think : a man who knows cooking he will marry firstly."_

-Obito what are you doing in the middle of the street , are you going to arrive late to your_** PRECIOUS ACADEMY**_?- His mother 's voice back him to reality.

-Yes I'll go!-

"The Academy is in the middle of Konoha's village , every shinobi is formed in it, members of clans which have contributed to the Birth of this ,which has been the first shinobi's village and the faces of the men, who realise this dream are caved on the rock behind the Village. First, Second and now current Third, one I will be the Fourth!"

Obito ran fast , he got in the Academy , then ran out of breath, he opened the room door: chat rumors of a crowd sounded in the building.

_"I do not why I'm standing still at the door, I see an Angel who said to me hi with a sweet smile, which never the Nature, which creates the World has known and never . She is my Angel, my Rin. Everymorning I see her touching his brown straight hair, every 55 minutes she does it at lessons, I mean I think she does it 'cause she nervous , but she doesn't care about it 'cause she is a genius, she is … perfect "._

-Ehi, Black bird get out of my way !-

"This …his… voice behind me , Kakashi… but I prefer call him"…

-Strawhat , please take not your seat around me!-

Obito never breath , it seemed for him for very long time … he fell down between all the girls who ran to the door to see Kakashi.

Obito stood up and took his seat next to another troublemaker ,who as him considered Kakashi Hatake his eternal Rival :Gai Maito.

In the meanwhile in the Hokage's room a young Minato Namikaze was going to receive his promotion to grade jonin.

-Third, you sure? I am only twenty , it's an honour for me, but…-

-It's ok Minato you are one of the skillness shinobi of the next generation , you are also a genius and I have a specif mission for you. You're going to be jonin and the sensei of Team 7...-

-Thanks Third I'll do my best!-

-Wait I am not finish … you know Minato , this is a legend or a coincidence, but everyone who had had and taught Team 7, became hokage.-

-Hokage ?Sir, ahahahah ,you still young third!-

-Yes Third there will be problems if Minato becomes Hokage- said a red haired kunoichi, who was coming in and stop next to Minato.


End file.
